fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vermillion Saga
Vermillion Saga (バーミリオン・サガ, Bāmirion Saga) born Enzo Geno (エンゾー・ゲーノ, Enzō Gēno) is the twin brother to Sai Geno as well as a member to Wild Banshee. He appears to have triple agents, as those working in the Magic Council who're secretly agents for Trébol are actually agents for Vermillion. He's also a secret supplier to Shadow Broker. Appearance Personality Vermillion appears to be an extraordinarily cunning man and a very strong mage. He also has an eidetic memory, this is largely displayed when he has a chess match in his chambers against Trébol, without the board or the chess pieces. Just going purely off of memory of the board and all its pieces and which moves he and Trébol make analyzing the plays as him and Trébol simply spoke their moves out loud as they sat across from each other. He's also seen playing 3 dimensional chess by himself. He tends to hate having his questions ignored or avoided and dislikes rudeness as seen when Ecks sat down on a chair in front of him without asking for permission to seat herself. He also tends to get frustrated when he can never beat himself in chess. Relationships Sai Geno Ecks Royard He appears to have a master type of relationship with her. He is also one of the few people he had under him he allies to be in the same room with. She addresses him usually by the title "sir", though he insists on her calling him master which she does sometimes. He seems to get frustrated with her slightly at times and likes to be aggressive and humiliate her in ways. As well as degrade her such as his comment towards her lacking feminity. He does however put on a charm with her sometimes and becomes effectionate as seen when he grabbed her chin between his fingers and rubbed her cheeks with a grin as he spoke to her harshly despite in a smooth and calming tone. Trébol François de Jarjayes He is commonly seen playing chess with Trébol, chess without the board or the pieces, as they discuss politics with a subcontext of trying to decieve eachother and figure out eachothers moves. They appear to be intellectual rivals. Shintarō Varuga History He was born in the small village of Ninlil, on the island of Uruk, wedged between the countries of Fiore, Bosco and Minstrel. Synopsis Arcana City Arc While he never made a formal appearance during this arc, his name was brought up on several occasions and near the end of the arc, it's revealed he was behind the reason Shin Sekai Yori formed, due to his actions against the individual members. Fighting Festival Arc He makes his appearance for the first time on several occasions during this arc, mainly providing commentary. Most of the time he is seen in his private chambers playing a strategical game of chess with Trébol, using real life events and predictions as their main source of tactics. Elections Arc He appears once more briefly, disguised as Aoto, as he offered a subtle hint to Trébol allowing Trébol to win the election to Vermillions surprise. The wareabouts of Aoto also seems to be connected to Vermillion as he arrived disguised as him. He is currently still missing, having vanished mysteriously... Bizef Arc Magic and Abilities Genius-level intellect: Enhanced perception: Astounding coordination: Magic Other Abilities Quotes Major Battles Trivia Gallery Notes